


Misery Rose

by rangerfaila



Series: Misery Rose - New Memories [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerfaila/pseuds/rangerfaila
Summary: Once upon a time in a place called reality, there was a sweet little girl. She had a perfect family and was never bothered by anything. Wait. That's not the right story. *Ahem* There was a girl who had a seemingly perfect family, however, was constantly bothered by those around her and her own problems. She faced inner demons many times and dealt with many voices whispering in her ear. A tragedy occurred to that young girl later in life. Who is this young girl? What happened to her? You, dear reader, shall only find out if you read this story.





	1. Chapter 0 - Prologue

A few years ago, there was a young girl. That young girl was an innocent little being, only knowing of the bright thoughts that littered her mind. She had no idea what that thing that she called 'Daddy' was doing to her, as she only thought he was giving her a back scratch as she so greatly loved. She had no idea how twisted it would cause her mind to become. She knew not what awaited her in the future. 

Two years later, the young adolescent awoke to crying and screaming. Soon afterwards she realized that it was only the young woman herself...and she had awoken from a nightmare, no, a memory. She knew that she had to tell them...she had to tell someone...anyone! She couldn't stand this pain in her heart anymore, couldn't stand the misery that she faced. So she did. She told her dearest friend Han Mcdoe, who gave her the courage to later tell her parents. Well, her stepmother and biological father, anyways. They made nothing of it, told her that it was nothing to worry about. However, the memories still lingered at the young woman's mind, always eating away at her. 

Later that year, the young lady told her mother, in tears, as she believed that her mother would be furious with her, not believing a single word that would be released from the young woman's mouth. Surprisingly, however, her mother believed her, her mother seemed to know from the look on her daughter's face that this was all truth. The tears running down her face only held truth. It was rare for her daughter to cry like this...especially when around another person. The mother knew that her daughter always tried to keep a strong resolve. She had always stopped herself from crying, but now...it seemed that it had become too much for the child to deal with. 

That young girl went through hell within less than half a year. She talked to many people, had many memories resurface, and only felt as if she was in an increasing amount of danger. From who, you may ask? Well, that would be the man who mentally tormented her, and took advantage of her as a child. It's rumored that the young girl went home, and began to hear voices telling her that the man was coming after her. 

After only a week or so, the young girl killed herself by slitting her wrists and throat, or so the townspeople say. Some townspeople say that the young girl came back to kill those that tormented her, and mercilessly ruined her. They say that to this very day, that young girl is still around to take revenge on those who would torment those like her. 

To take revenge on the helpless souls that do not have the ability to fight for themselves, such as how that very girl was before she took hold of her mind. However, those are only rumors. No single person will ever live long enough to know the whole truth. How do I know all of this? Why, that would be because I am that very girl that died so many years ago. And this, dear reader, is my story.


	2. Chapter One: I Thought I Was Free

 I plopped down on the bed that I had created in the hollow portion of the tree trunk...that I call home. I slipped my mask off and sighed as I thought about these past few kills of mine. These kills...they weren't satisfying anymore. They weren't satiating my hunger for blood. For these  **bastards**  to feel the misery that I endured. They were starting to mean nothing now... 'What's happening to me?' As I sat there in silence, I heard the wind howling from above my location, and the leaves softly rustling, making me relax, and think about much more peaceful times. Thinking about the...memories. ' **NO!**  I won't let those memories torment me. Not the same way that they have done previously. I...I can't. I won't let them  **break me**. I'm not...I'm not the same person.' I began to laugh hysterically, rocking back and forth. "This isn't happening to me... **IT CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME!!!** " I attempted to calm myself down...tried to knock myself out, like I had done so many times before. It was so... **futile**. 'I don't get it. What's...happening?'  "I thought I was free, goddammit! Why can't you  **leave me alone**?" I broke down, sobbing, after I spoke those words. 'I...I don't get it. I left that behind me... **I left _him_  behind me!**' I gasped, trembling as my memories overtook my control. I faintly remember the sound of laughing as I slowly faded from consciousness.

It felt...like I was in a different reality. One that was kinder than most, one where I never went through what had actually occurred... I still felt my scars, but...it felt like I had a family. It was...suffocating. I hated this feeling, this sense of belonging. It's...It's just too strange. I've never felt as if this was true. There's just...there's no way. I struggled against my bonds, struggled against this perfect family that...I would love to have, but I can't. It's too kind, too gentle. As I appeared to break free, my surroundings seemed to blur, and I sat up, appearing to be in a bedroom. 

Not this again... I saw a boarded up window, along with a door that, once inspected, appeared to be locked. I looked around the room, noticing a seemingly nice dresser, with what looked like a mask on top. 'Wait, a mask?' My hands seemed to fly up to my face...no mask. That means that someone had seen my face! Oh, shit. 'Calm down, calm...down.' I steadied my heartbeat, and continued looking over the room, taking mental notes of the layout. As I saw earlier, there was a dresser in the corner of the room, a bit to the left of the bed that I woke in. There also seemed to be a nightstand, with...a computer? It was hard to tell, my vision seemed to have been screwed up a bit from something. I walked over to the door, only to hear rapid footsteps. My heart began to race wildly, and I rushed over to the dresser, grabbing the mask and slipping it inside my hoodie, and crawling into one of the dresser drawers. As I heard someone...or something, unlocking the door, I closed the drawer by using the one above me to pull myself inwards. The drawer closed just as soon as I heard the door creak open and then a deep voice.

"Boss, she's either escaped or is hiding somewhere in the room. Do you want me to send someone to search the woods?" A pause. "Yes, sir." I tried to make my breathing as quiet as possible, because, while a 'spirit', I still technically had to breathe. That, or I was just used to breathing so now it seemed that I must. I felt the footsteps quiet themselves, and slowly move around the room. 'Please don't let me be found, please don't let me be found...' I was about to mentally sigh in relief, until someone started opening the drawers, after possibly having checked around the bed. First, it was the drawer above me...then the one next to that. 'Maybe, maybe he'll skip over me...Nope.' I shrieked as my drawer was slid open, and I panicked, twisting and squirming as I was dragged out of my hiding spot. "Let me go! Please let me go! Why are you doing this?!" I was still squirming around when I was suddenly tossed into a different room.

'...Damn them...' "YOU BASTARDS!!!" I remembered that I had my mask with me, this time, thankfully. As I carefully slipped my mask on, I felt something sharp poke at my ankle. 'Wait...my razor blades! Yes!!' I carefully took out one of the razor blades from where I had placed them earlier that day and smiled gently, noticing that its quality was still rather fine. I began to carve into the floor as much as I could, considering it was rather difficult. I carved my specialty rose, and licked my lips, after looking at my finished piece of art. I suppose that this could keep me in a relatively alright mood for a while.

After what I seemed to have been a few hours, my eyes began to droop, as I fought sleep. 'I can't...what if they come back?' I blinked slowly, fighting a yawn. As I started to lose my reasoning behind fighting sleep, I felt like I was being watched. I shook the feeling off, and started to doze off. Next thing I knew, I had fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter Two: New Daughter

I groaned, stirring, as I slowly woke up. I felt pressure on my...stomach? I hazily opened my eyes, and my surroundings were unfamiliar. I thought back over the past few days. ‘I killed, I went home...and then the memories came back. ...OH!! Right...now I have to get out of this place.’ “Antidotesarerandomthingsthathelpwithissues. (Translation: Holy fucking hell, how did I fucking forget that I was taken to some random-ass place?!)”, I muttered hurriedly under my breath.

 

I still felt the same weight and looked towards the weight. ...There was a young girl, and...she seemed to be around the age of...eight, nine? I softly tried to move the little girl, and make it to where she at least would appear to be more comfortable. As I shifted her to where I was holding her as if holding an infant, she seemed to stir. I froze. ‘Did I do something wrong?’ Her eyes seemed to slowly open, as if she was waking from a peaceful slumber.

 

I stared at her for a moment. Her eyes...they were a bright emerald green. It was like looking into a maze filled with deep, lush, green forests. Her eyes were beautiful. I sighed, thinking for a moment. ‘I suppose I’ll adopt her as my daughter. She’s just too cute. ...I don’t want her getting hurt, either…’ Y’see, I...I won’t really admit it, but I have quite a soft spot for kids. “You’re awake!!” I hadn’t noticed that she had fully acknowledged that I was there. That...was a mistake. “Yes...I suppose I am.” She seemed to find her way easily out of my hold. As I looked at her, not being entranced by her eyes, I noticed that there was what seemed to be fresh blood running down her face. 'I want to say that makes her creepy, but to me...she's so  **cuuutte!'** “Do you wanna play with me?” She looked up at me hopefully.  I paused, and thought for a moment, before giving in. “I can’t put my foot down with that look...so yes, I guess that I shall.”

 

She pulled me up to follow her, and I regrettingly stood up, following her numbly. As we apparently had exited the room without myself having noticed, we seemed to step in front of a bright-ass pink door within moments. I blinked, wary of what I would see within her room. As she opened the door, I had to stop myself from moving around the furniture. It was...there was a lot...and I mean  **a lot** , of pink. It was almost like stepping into a piece of blown-up bubble gum, except with furniture. She sat down near what seemed to be a “kiddie” table, and had an assortment of dressed around the area. “C’mon, let’s play dress-up!”, she giggled playfully, and sorted through all of the clothing, until she pulled out a rather...uncomfortable-looking dress.

 

I looked at the dress, gritting my teeth. “Can’t I...just stay in the clothing that I am-” I looked at her, as she was pouting at me. “No! You  **have** to wear the dress!” Her bottom lip was trembling, as if she was about to start crying. “Fine...but I’m not removing my...my mask.” My voice had trembled at the end...why? I shake my head...stopping myself from crying. “Where do I go to get changed, then?” She just pointed towards a seemingly smaller door than the one that I had entered through. I nodded at her, and carefully grabbed the dress, and heading through the door.

 

I needed some time to calm down as it is, so here’s my chance. I sighed, and changed into the dress. It was too...revealing, at least, in my perspective. How did this child have all of these dresses, anyways? I lifted my mask so I could get that I could try to acknowledge that in this moment, I was safe. ‘You’re safe, as far as you know, this is a child that...might be able to help you.’ As I realized that I...I really was safe, at least, with this child, I began to fix my mask perfectly, until I heard the door creak open. I hurriedly fixed it the best that I could and walked over to the main room, once again. There she was, smiling at me. “You look so pretty!” I blinked at that. ‘That was...new.’ “So, uh….you, uh, you never told me your name.” She giggled at what I said. “My name's Sally, silly!” I nod, thinking for a moment. “If anyone ever messes with you, let me know, okay, Sally?” “Sure!” ‘Now that that’s settled…’ “So...you mentioned playing dress-up. How...how do we play that?” She looked at me like I was an alien. “Well…"


	4. Chapter Three - New Arrangements

We had been playing for hours. Sally had taught me to play dress-up with her, and as much as it had been irritating, it had also been fun. I had been able to release a side of me that I had never even known to exist. As Sally was  **finally**  letting me get dressed into what I wear most of the time, I heard the creak of the door to her bedroom. I froze. 'I have to hide somewhere!' I was panicking. There was only a small portion that stuck out from the wall, but...it was just enough. Barely. I rushed over to that section of the wall as quickly as I possibly could, and I heard the mumbling of voices. I couldn't tell what they were saying over my heart racing, though.

 

I heard Sally's little voice saying something about her having played with someone. 'I'm guessing that she's talking about me...well, shit.' I heard the bathroom door creak open, and I attempted to calm my heartbeat. As someone walked closer to my hiding spot, I jumped out and tackled them to the ground. "Leave me alone, you bastard!" I saw that it was the same one that had dragged me to that...room. He had a plain, white mask with what looked to be feminine black lips painted on. He wore a jacket that looked to be yellow, or a tan. It was a bit difficult to tell in this panic. As he seemed nonchalant about my actions, I decided to run, before getting caught again. "Sally, I'll come back. I promise. I'm sorry for leaving so soon." Sally didn't seem to like what I was doing, but it wasn't like I was paying much mind to that.

 

As I was panicking, I only saw a window at what I assumed was the end of the hallway. Not caring for who saw me at this point, I ran for it. I saw the man from earlier running after me, which caused more adrenaline and panic to run through my veins. I reached the end of the hallway, bursting through the window, the glass shattering around me. I tumbled through the air, landing on my left shoulder, and feeling as if I had dislocated it, though I had no time to pay mind to it. I hurriedly sprang up, and began to run to where I thought my makeshift home would be.

 

'How is it taking this long? I should be there by now...' I sighed, as it seemed that it was near nighttime. "I have to go on my hunt...dammit. Maybe I'll find another home shortly afterwards. I can't let them find me again," I mumbled to myself. As I saw an opening, and thought it to be the way out, I ran faster, filled with hope. I ran towards the clearing, only to feel something be wrapped around my waist. 'Shit. Now what the fuck has me in its grasp?' I looked as much as I could towards what was holding me, following what appeared to be a tendril. I looked up to see the one and only Slenderman. How do I know this creature? Folklore. There are many urban legends surrounding him.

 

" **You have got to be fucking kidding me!** " 'I can't believe this. I'm caught by another asshole. Great. Y'know what, fuck it all. I don't even... **ugh!** ' I thought back to my home, and felt the  **need**  to fight Slenderman. I thrashed around in his hold, unaware of others appearing by him. As I seemed to lose my fight, I started to notice the others there. One of them was the man...that had held me in that place. "You son of a bitch! Let me go! I'm not going back there." I began to chant this over and over, until I broke down. 'It happened again...why do they do this to me? Liz, I...I need help.' You may not know this about me, as not even those that have taken notes on me know this, but I have voices in my head. One of those voices tends to help me from time to time, but can only do so when I allow it, or if I am in immediate danger. She helps me to escape from dangerous situations, and to keep my head when necessary.

 

I let Liz take control, and felt her presence resurface, helping me to stay stable in this mess. " _What do you want with me_?" I demanded, keeping my eyes on the three men around us, only one of which I was faintly familiar with. Slenderman seemed to chuckle at my question.  ** _"I see that you have another who helps you with your experiences."_**  I flinched, as Liz seemed to hesitate. It was nearly impossible for someone to know that she was there. **"** **What the fuck do you know, asshole?!"**  I was fighting my control. I was fighting against my hunger to kill anyone and everything. He seemed to realize what was going on in my head, as he let out a sigh of frustration.  ** _"I only wanted to offer you something, child."_**  "And what would that be? To be used? Cheated? Played as a fool? Controlled? My answer to that offer is as follows.  **Fuck. Off.** " "Gone through that enough.' Without having noticed, a tear had fallen down my cheek.

 

After a moment of fighting against control, I accepted that I had lost this battle. At least, for now. "...What...What is that offering you have in mind?" Slenderman appeared to find it humorous that I had a newfound 'interest' in his offer.  ** _"I offer shelter, and an ability to kill those that you wish, as long as you become my proxy."_**  Before I could utter a single word, he continued.  ** _"Taking the role of a proxy entails completing tasks given to you, eliminating threats that enter the forest, and watching over those in my home as well as your proxy brothers."_**  "I'll pass. I will take shelter, and complete some of the tasks as a proxy would, but I refuse to become your damned puppet. If you accept my change to your own offer, things may work out partially as you wish. I would accept partial portions of your shelter, would watch over those in your home, and would eliminate threats in this forest. However, I do not accept your offer of essentially being used and controlled. Do you accept my alternate proposal?"

 

Slenderman thinks for a moment.  ** _"I suppose so, child. Where would you stay for the majority of your time, when not in my home?"_**  I scoff. "Is that not obvious? Given your supposed abilities, I would think that you would already know that. Especially since you already know about my fucking past." He only cocked his head at my reaction. I was fucking  **pissed**. 'How dare he?!'  ** _"I apologize if I offended you in any way, child. Those were not my intentions._** ** _"_**  I sighed, beginning to calm down. "It's...it happens. I have...trouble with controlling my emotions. It is not your mistake. As for where I would be staying, that is rather simple. If you really cannot understand that, then I would be able to easily enough create a home in a hollowed-out tree or an area in which I could hide my home from intruders, and those that I do not wish to enter." He silently nods at my response.  ** _"I see. Now then, I suppose that you should meet those that live in my home, and then we can speak more about this arrangement."_**  "Fine by me, however, it would be rather nice if you could put me down, Slenderman."


	5. Chapter Four - A...Family?

As Slenderman told me to grab hold of his hand, I saw his tendrils reach out to the three that had been there. I felt a rush of wind surround where I was, and on instinct closed my eyes. When I reopened my eyes, I saw that we were in front of what appeared to be a mansion. 'I'm guessing that this is where I escaped from...which means...SALLY!!' "Sally," I mumbled.  ** _You'll find her again once you meet the others, child_** _ **."**_  I sighed, and nodded. "So...how about now? That I, uh, that I meet everyone. I made Sally a promise, and I don't like breaking promises." Slenderman seemed to chuckle at my question.  ** _That was the plan._** ** _"_**  "Okay, then let's please get this over with already." He nodded at me, and we walked into the place. 

I followed behind, with my nails digging into my arms because of my nervousness. I didn't realize that I had been doing so until I felt the warm liquid running down my arms, and dripping onto the floor. "Oh, shit." The masked man that I was more familiar with seemed to scowl at me. "Making a mess already, I see." "Oh fuck you too, asshole. It's just a little blood. I can't exactly stop my nervous habits. It's better than creating gashes in my arms with a knife." I nearly bumped into Slenderman, as we stopped in what appeared to be the living room. He seemed to yell something to some other people, but it's not like I was paying attention to it. I stayed behind Slenderman the majority of the time, at least, until I was told to introduce myself to the others that lived here. 

As I waited, I looked around the room. It was rather...calming to me. There seemed to be a bit of a mess here and there, but was not overly messy as I believed it would have been. I felt footsteps running down the stairs, and waited until I heard Slenderman say,  ** _"Children, this is Misery Rose."_**  I stepped out and waved silently. "I suppose it is nice to meet all of you." I pause for a moment, thinking about my next step. I sigh. "I suppose if any of you have questions, then be free to ask me." A few hands went up, and I pointed at one of the smaller people, whom had what appeared to be blood leaking from his eyes, and the outfit of Link from Legend of Zelda. "What's  **your**  background?" I froze for a moment. 'I should have expected a question such as that one.' I looked towards the ground, and then back at the Link look alike. "That is something that I will not speak of to many, if any of you, at this point of time. Before you ask why, my reasoning is because I consider it a weakness, and would rather not be reminded of it," I took a breath before continuing. "I will warn  **each and every one of you** , though. If you  **ever**  physically touch me, I will ensure that you feel  **unimaginable**  pain. Sally is an exception to this, rule, though. This rule does not apply to Slenderman as I believe he has enough **sense in his head**  to refrain from doing such things." I glare at Slenderman. 

I began to pointing to others, only so that I could answer their questions. There were a few questions such as "What's your favorite color?" and "What are your favorite ways to kill people?" Generic questions, I suppose. There was...one, however, that put me on edge. Sally asked me a question that I would never have imagined being asked. "Who is the one person that you want to get revenge on and why?" I blinked for a moment, before laughing. The others looked at me as if I needed help. After a few moments, I was able to calm down enough to answer her question. "I...ha, I apologize. I just never expected that question. Either way, to answer your question, you'll have to help me with getting rid of them. That, dear Sally, is the only way that you'll figure out who and why. That, or if Slenderman permits, when we go towards his office to complete the arrangements, I can explain my past and any other questions you have," I pause for a moment, once again, trying to slow my heartbeat. "You, however, are the only person I will permit to know. I am positive that Slenderman understands why." 

I gave one of my fake, bright, smiles. "Those are all the questions that I will answer. Now, names, please?" They went around the room. A few minutes later, I thought for a moment. "Sooo....let me get this right. It's Jeff, Laughing Jack,  **Masky** , Eyeless Jack, Clockwork, Jane the Killer, Puppeteer, BEN Drowned, Hoodie, Ticci Toby, and Bloody Painter. Correct?" I just got "yeah, pretty much" and nods for answers. "Alright! Now that that's settled, I have to work out arrangements with Slenderman and...can I explain to Sally and answer her questions, Slenderman?"  ** _"I suppose, child. Don't be surprised by her reactions, though. She'll understand more than you may think."_**  "Okey doke. Well, there's the answer." I grin at Sally. "So....you want answers or not?" I begin to walk away, following Slenderman as Sally hurriedly ran up to me, and grabbed my hand. "Tell me, tell me!" I giggled at her playfulness. "So, which do you want to here first, my past, or who I want revenge on and why?" "Um, how about...." She seemed to think about it for a moment. "Your past! I want to know what you were like before!" She giggles again. "Alright, Sally. I will warn you, though. You may not be laughing as much after you hear of my past..."


	6. Chapter Five - A Place To Call Home

sighed, and began to speak. "I was very little when it first began. I was twelve years old, and a bright and chipper girl, as most were around my age. I was, however, considered a rebel by my former stepfather, Charles. He deemed me not  **fit**  to be seen as any child of his, whether step-child or not. This was because I wasn't what he wanted. I wasn't only attracted to those that would be considered the same 'race' as myself, as well as the fact that I am not attracted to men as he wished me to be." I take a shaky breath, and continued. "I used to love having my back scratched, and he used that  **against me**. There was one night in which my mother, sister, and brother were all upstairs. My mother had been cleaning their bedroom, while my brother and sister had gone to bed already. I don't remember why I had stayed up that night. It might have been with the fact that I faintly remember him asking me to stay down there with him." I shiver, thinking about that, and cross my arms against my chest. 

"I remember asking that  **thing**  to give me a back scratch, because however crazy this sounds, I still tried to view him as if a father. After all, my mother seemed to love him. I just wanted to make her happy. That man...did terrible things to me. I was never raped, thank goodness, but...I have yet to get over what happened. I remember him asking me...he asked me if what he was doing felt good. At that point in time, as I was quite innocent, I...I regretfully said yes, as I didn't realize exactly what he was doing. I-" I stop, and shudder, taking in shaky breaths, as my nails began to dig into my skin, once again. "I eventually told my closest friend, who gave me the courage to tell the parents that I lived with. I had a suspicion that it was..." I paused, thinking if I should continue. "I believed that it was something else, something was supposedly proven to not be. A few months later, I told my mother, and this led me to talk to authorities about what could happen." A tear slipped down my cheek, and I sniffled. "At the end of the summer, when I was informed that he would not be charged, I was terrified. I wasn't the only one at risk, now. My baby sister was at risk as well. I could never face myself if something happened to her."

"I arrived back at home, and the memories tormented me. I felt as if at any moment I would snap. It wasn't pleasant to be around me, especially if you knew nothing of my anger and emotions. I couldn't sleep for nights, and eventually that got to me, I guess. I heard voices whispering in my ear, telling me that he was coming for me. That he was going to make **new** memories... **special memories**." I paused, and softly smiled towards Sally, as I saw that there were a set of large, deep brown, double doors at the end of the hall. "With what I can recall, it only took a week, if not less for me to completely snap. I tried to control it, I really did. Eventually, however, it was too much. I needed to protect her, I needed to protect those that were like me. Innocent..." I looked towards my arms, seeing that there was a sliver of blood running down my arms.

"I had brought a knife to my throat, after inflicting many scars upon my skin, ensuring that I feel a different kind of pain before being taken away to a new land. I didn't reach what I thought that I would, though. I was 'reanimated', I suppose. ...I am rather glad for this chance, though. I've been able to help out so many that would have been in my situation, if not interfered with." I grinned, and laughed. "I can't tell you that I regret killing myself. In fact, I would much rather take this death, than have the voice tormenting me. He can't hurt me as much now that I'm dead. The one thing that I regret at this point in time is that I haven't had the chance to get my payback."

I picked up Sally and placed her on my shoulders. "So, uh, Sally, would you like to help me out with getting my payback on 'em?" Sally seemed to be in a rather bitter mood, but when I asked if she wanted to help, she seemed to go back to her happier self. "Sure, I'll help! In return, though, I want you to play with me more often." I laughed at her request. "Alright, Sally, dear." I paused for a moment. "Oh, right! Sally, I met you earlier today or yesterday, and I was wondering if I can, like, adoptyouasmyowndaughter?" I mumbled that last portion of the sentence rather quickly, and had to repeat myself once. "Does that mean I have an entire family, with a mom?" I looked back at her as best I could in confusion. "Wait, who's your dad, then?"  ** _"That would be me, child_** _ **."**_  'Oh great...' I thought, as I just nodded. "Yeah, I guess it does, Sally. Now, why don't you go find something to do while Slenderman and I discuss the arrangements of my stay here," I say as we arrived in front of the doors. Sally giggled, and ran off to somewhere unknown to me.

We stepped into the room, and it looked rather comfortable to me. It almost looked like a larger version of a therapy room. As Slenderman sat down, I just stood in front of the desk, waiting to be told of what the arrangement would look like.  ** _"You can sit down, child."_**  He paused.  ** _"Now, as for the arrangement for your stay here. You will be staying in a room that is separated from the rest of the household, due to your...conditions. You will have easy passage to reach Sally's room, however, and can choose to begin living elsewhere, as long as you notify before doing so, visit every week or two, and your new residency would be near the mansion."_**  "Alright, and as to other responsibilities?" I questioned.  ** _"As for other responsibilities, you would greet guests if I ask for you to do so, you will maintain areas that you visit quite often, and will be a 'guardian' to Sally."_**  "...Fine by me. Am I permitted to harm those who touch me unless I give consent for them to do so?" **_"Given your past, I suppose so, but that does not allow you to severely injure them or attempt to kill them. Doing so will cause you immense pain. Am I understood?"_**  "Yes, Slenderman. Now if you don't mind, I am going to find Sally and find something to do to occupy my time."

I turned to leave, but was stopped by Slenderman.  _ **"You do have to be led to your room, as well as have my symbol ingrained into your skin as to protect you from the others."**_  "I suppose that's fine, then...." 'Not like I have much of a choice.' Slenderman seemed to chuckle at what I said, but then I started piecing things together. '...The folklore never mentioned this...'  ** _"That would be because I make it seem as if I can sense their fear, not read their thoughts_** _ **."**_  'So you  **can**  read thoughts. Well, fuck.' "Alright. Let's just get this over with." Less than a minute later, I felt something being burned into the skin of my throat. I wanted to scream, to scratch at whatever was at my throat, but it was as if I was in a trance. When I felt as if I could move, the burning sensation was not the largest worry that I had.

"Room...where will my room be?" 'I feel like I just want to sleep for hours...' Slenderman seemed to find it amusing of my reaction and top priority in my current state of mind. Slenderman walked out of the office, and as I numbly followed him, I noticed that the others had appeared to be around the corner of the office. I growled at them in warning for only a moment, and then began to follow after Slenderman once again. We walked through different hallways. twisting and turning throughout the building, until we reached a dead end, and I noticed a plain, grey door, with a silver handle. Slenderman seemed to motion me forwards, and as I walked in, I was amazed. It was...beautiful. It had a deep red carpet, along with a black framed bed, and a window behind the bed There was what appeared to be a vanity, as well as a small desk and dresser around the room. I turned to Slenderman.

"Thank you, Slenderman. This is very nice of you. I never would have expected a room such as this." I take a moment to admire the room a bit more. "May I be alone now, please? Thank you for allowing me to stay here, and with such an arrangement." Slenderman seemed to smile at my words and left to who knows where. I sighed in relief once he left. While I enjoy his company more than others, it's still hard to be around others. 'I guess I really have a place to call home, after all. At least...for now.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Just wanted to put down a quick note before anyone closes out or something. So, a few things. One, if anyone has any feedback, please let me know. You can either pm me and give a few suggestions or just put down some suggestions below. Two, thank you for reading this story. I'll admit that I don't think that anyone will really pay much mind to this, but it'd be nice. This is the first story that I've written and actually published since my writing has improved. Please don't expect much romance, if any at all, because to be quite honest with you, Misery isn't really being shipped with anyone. Either way, let me know what you think so far, guys. Thank you if you read this entire note. Bye, Rangers!


End file.
